Descubrimiento
by Raven de acuario
Summary: Mientras regresaban a su hogar, tan rápido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos…Mikasa se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Eren (Esto es un Mikasa chico x Eren chica, si, leyeron bien u.u)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y demás cosas que aparecen de Shingeki no kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Supongo que la única seria que al menos en este fic Eren es una mujer y Mikasa hombre.

* * *

**Descubrimiento **

Eren lo había notado, las extrañas miradas que le dedicaba Mikasa, aunque desconocía la razón detrás de ellas decidió no darle importancia al asunto, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no la incomodaran—Mikasa… ¿sucede algo?—pregunto la joven puesto que su hermano adoptivo no le había quitado la vista de encima, el otro negó y a Eren no le quedo de otra que voltear a ver a otro lado, su madre parecía muy concentrada lavando los platos y demás, tal vez ella también estaba dándole vueltas una y otra vez a ciertas cosas con importancia, _"¿Tendré algo en la cara?"_ Pensó y más ideas relacionadas cruzaron por su mente durante más de media hora.

Por su parte Mikasa seguía observando con atención a su tan querida Eren, incluso aunque lo intentara no podía ver nada más, no entendía de todo el motivo y probablemente seguiría de aquella forma por más tiempo, de lo que podía estar por completo seguro era de que estaba muy agradecido con Eren por haberlo salvado, también con los padres de ella, después de todo ellos tres lo aceptaron, le dieron un lugar al cual pertenecer y aunque fuera por un pequeño e inesperado momento Mikasa dejo de mirar a Eren, mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

—Hey… ¿en serio no te ocurre nada?—volvió a preguntar Eren, se podría decir que la curiosidad nació de pronto en ella, no, de ninguna forma se debía a que el chico había dejado de mirarla, tampoco era por la pequeña molestia que llego de pronto a ella al notarlo—Mikasa—dijo en un tono más alto porque el otro pareció no oírla, frunció el ceño, aquello no le agradaba nada— ¿Me estas escuchando?

Y de nuevo él la observo, pudo notar confusión que después se borró de los ojos negros de forma rápida—No…lo siento, ¿Qué decías?—respondió por fin, Eren se enojó pero también se sintió un poco nerviosa, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que Mikasa siguiera en lo suyo, al menos de aquella manera Eren no se sentiría tan incómoda— ¿Eren?

— ¿Qué?—pregunto y Mikasa no pudo evitar reír un poco— ¿De qué te estas riendo?—dijo molesta.

—De nada—contesto aun sonriente el otro, Eren se dio cuenta que el chico se estaba mostrando algo más abierto que de costumbre _¿Por qué será…? _ Olvido su enojo y también sonrió, entonces de repente se le ocurrió algo…tal vez podrían salir y estar un rato con Armin después de todo aún era muy temprano.

—Madre… ¿podemos ir con Armin?—pregunto Eren, Carla detuvo sus obligaciones, se dio la vuelta y daba la apariencia de que lo estaba pensado seriamente hasta que sonrió.

—Claro, solo tengan cuidado y no vuelvan tarde a casa—dijo y les dedico una mirada que expresaba lo que pasaría si hacían lo contrario. Eren se levantó del sillón y un "vamos" fue suficiente para que Mikasa la siguiera.

En el trascurso del camino, Eren se dio cuenta de que Mikasa la miraba de forma más fija, actuó como si no se diera cuenta hasta que llegó un momento en el que se hartó—Deja de mirarme—le dijo molesta, soltó un bufido, en verdad no soportaba aquello ya que la hacía sentir nerviosa e incómoda, tal vez también algo extraña como cuando él de forma inesperada sujetaba su mano, Eren no entendía la razón del por qué veía diferente aquello, después de todo los hermanos a veces se tomaban de las manos ¿no?

Mikasa solo asintió y se concentró en mirar al frente, aprovecho para pensar con más detenimiento lo que le estaba ocurriendo, había ocasiones en las que sin importar que estuviera realizando sus ojos terminaban en Eren, tal vez solo era por preocupación…después de todo su hermana adoptiva era muy impulsiva y terminaba metida en situaciones que ponían en riesgo su bienestar, como cuando esta por defender a su amigo Armin se peleaba con chicos que eran mucho más fuertes que ella y al final no quedaba de otra que Mikasa la ayudara, otro hecho que lo inquietaba es que desde hace unos pocos meses había comenzado a ver a Eren como una chica linda, el que aquellos brillantes ojos verdes lo observaran le hacían sentir nervioso y lograban que los latidos de su corazón fueran más rápido, ante esto Ackerman no podía encontrar una explicación razonable.

Aquel día había sido bueno, pudieron encontrar al rubio y por lo que parecía no había sufrido ningún abuso por parte de muchachos de mente cerrada y estúpidos, Armin y Eren se la pasaron hablando sobre un libro que daba información sobre el mundo exterior, Mikasa sabia cuanto deseaba Eren poder verlo, Ackerman participo también un poco en la conversación, la mayor parte del tiempo escuchaba con atención y guardaba silencio, en ocasiones contadas se permitió observar con adoración a Eren, que al notarlo se había sonrojado un poco.

De regreso a su hogar Eren camino un poco más adelante y Mikasa solo se limitó a verla desde atrás, Jaeger se rehusaba a permitir que Ackerman la viera así de avergonzada, no entendía ni siquiera la razón de su estado y más bien tampoco quería hacerlo, más tarde le dejaría muy en claro al otro que no la observara de una manera tan…tan, ¡ah! No podía ni describirlo. Por su parte Mikasa estaba algo molesto, no le gusto ver muy pegada a Eren con Armin, incluso por un momento le dieron ganas de apartar al rubio y desconocía la razón, Arlelt le agradaba y no había hecho algo diferente así que no existía razón para enojarse con él, le dio una pequeña revisión a su alrededor para distraerse y vio a una pareja caminar juntos de la mano, Ackerman regreso de pronto su vista a Jaeger que parecía ajena a lo demás, entonces inesperadamente se dio cuenta, amor, tal vez le gustaba Eren, si, no había otra explicación a todo lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella o bien tenía la suerte de poder tomar una de sus manos.

Mikasa al descubrirlo pensó que definitivamente se volvería más fuerte y seguro la protegería de cualquier cosa que intentara dañarla, algo nervioso camino más apresurado hasta quedar justo al lado de ella, si, mientras Eren estuviera con él sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa.


End file.
